DE Patent No. 19942996, assigned to NTT New Textile Technologies GmbH, discloses that to produce an underwear garment, at least zones of a single-layer fabric are coated on one side with an adhesive to bond an applied flocking. The adhesive is applied at local points or in lines, or it covers the whole surface of each zone. The zones for the adhesive coating are at areas of the underwear where there is a particular requirement for support and shaping, to give a flocked surface against the skin of the wearer. A stencil is placed over the garment fabric, and the adhesive is sprayed at the stencil openings, to coat the fabric surface in the required application pattern. The adhesive can also be applied by an ink jet printer. The flocking is applied to the damp adhesive mass from a flocking container, with an electrostatic field between the container and the fabric so that the flocking lies against the adhesive to be bonded by it. An electrically conductive plate is under the fabric, connected to one pole of the voltage supply, and the flocking container is connected to the other pole. The carrier fabric is knitted or woven of natural, synthetic or semi-synthetic materials. The flocking is of natural, synthetic or semi-synthetic fibers, yarn sweepings or dust and/or relatively large flocks. The flocking can be in a different color from the garment fabric.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0271914, assigned to NTT New Textile Technologies GmbH, discloses a garment including support bands fabricated from an elastomeric adhesive and flocking with one end of the flocking fibers embedded within the elastomeric adhesive. In addition, a process for producing garments with flocking fibers manufactured using electrostatic or mechanical devices is disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0173119, assigned to NTT New Textile Technologies GmbH, discloses a narrow fabric including an elastomeric coating on at least a portion of at least one side of the narrow fabric to provide designed, localized control and performance in the narrow fabric. Optionally, the elastomeric coating may be embedded with flock fibers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0083246, assigned to MAS Research & Innovation (Private) Limited, discloses a garment including a fabric and an elastomeric coating on at least a portion of at least one side of the fabric to provide designed, localized stretch and support to the garment, wherein the elastomeric coating is located where reduced stretch of the garment is desired. Garments having structures to facilitate cooling and heating are also described.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0111466, assigned to Mast Industries (Far East) Limited, discloses a bra including a pair of bra cups, each bra cup in the pair having an inner edge and an outer edge, the inner edges configured to be coupled to one another. The bra includes a pair of bra wings, each bra wing in the pair having a first end and a second end, each first end being coupled to an outer edge of each bra cup, respectively, and the second ends configured to be coupled to one another. At least one of the pair of bra cups and the pair of bra wings comprises a layer of fabric having intrinsically sticky fibers. The layer of fabric having intrinsically sticky fibers comprises an inner layer of the pair of bra cups and/or the pair of bra wings and contacts a wearer's skin while the bra is being worn, causing the bra to cling to the wearer's skin.
PCT Application Publication WO2014/049390, assigned to MAS Research & Innovation (Private) Limited, discloses a textile assembly comprising a textile substrate, a fabric, or a garment made out of the textile substrate or the fabric comprising an elastomeric coating with air and water vapor permeability. An elastomeric material with predetermined viscosity is applied onto at least a portion and at least one side of the textile substrate, the fabric, or the garment made out of textile substrate to provide designed localized elastic modulus enhancements. The elastomeric coating is embedded within the textile substrate interior, providing excellent handle, hand feel and drapability, low friction, and possibility of reshaping with appropriate molding conditions.